crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyon Haltsworn
Lyon Haltsworn is a playable character and one of the main protagonist of Crimson Twilight. Leo is somewhat cocky and arrogant, never stopping to achieve what he desires. He is the son of Frederick and Margaret. He is also the fearless leader of the Haltsworn Mercenaries. Physical Appearance Lyon is a man baring long blonde hair and blue eyes with a long scar dashing over his right eye. In his standard appearance, Lyon wears a lose white tunic with garments. Biography Lyon is the son of Frederick, and assumes leadership of the Haltsworn Mercenaries at a mere fifteen years old after his father is killed and beheaded by Aias. Though Lyon is introduced as the leader of the Haltsworn Mercenaries, for most of the main quest, he is in the service of King Rataxil III after becoming one of his personal bodyguards and rescuer of the missing Prince Artroclus and Princess Abelia. A number of the other members of the Haltsworn Mercenaries, including the likes of Hirim and Celia, aid Lyon in his quest to recover the royal heirs of Azarria. Story During the year 2949 NW, a group of bandits ravaged and pillaged Arden Village; nearly burning it to the ground. After hearing of the reckless nature of the event, a group of mercenaries quickly defended the village folk. The mercenaries' leader, a brave knight named Frederick, rescued and fell in love with a woman named Margaret while on campaign; and they spent the night together. When Frederick returned after one year to visit, he rejoined Margaret, having given birth to a son, whom he named Lyon. Over the course of the next fifteen years, Frederick spent a lot of his time teaching his son swordsmanship. Embarking on a foreign mission, Frederick promised Margaret that he would return; unfortunately, Lyon fled from home and followed the Haltsworn Mercenaries unannounced. While in pursuit of the mission, Frederick and his band of knights where ambushed by a group of bandits. Aias, a soldier who led the bandits to attack the regal knights, managed to kill three members of the Haltsworn Mercenaries before confronting Frederick. After a lengthy clash between the two warriors, Frederick was eventually defeated by Aias. Before he was finished off, Frederick knelt and turned to catch a glimpse of his son Lyon helplessly hiding behind a bush. With one quick slice of his sword, Aias decapitates Frederick and held his severed head in triumph. In mere seconds, Lyon's mind had broken upon at which point he ran straight into the forest, becoming more and more upset as he ruminated over the massacre of his father. Following Frederick's death, Lyon takes over the leadership of the Haltsworn Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of the other members. After ten years of leadership, Lyon proved to be a liable leader and continued to grant unquestionable services to those unfortunate. On a quest to recruit proven soldiers for his campaign, Lyon happened upon a pirate named Adonis who was defending himself against a pack of Hellhounds. Lyon quickly aided the pirate by warding off the ravaging beasts. With his appreciative response, Adonis joined Lyon and the Haltsworn Mercenaries. After accepting a request from Adonis, the mercenaries ventured to Eldrith in pursuit of the great Alae warrior Hirim of the Scholia Arcana. Confronting Hirim and asking for his assistance, Lyon's offer was quickly declined, but with a persistent manner managed to pursue the warrior in joining their campaign. One night while journeying home, the mercenaries came across a woman named Celia who was lying next to a man in a pool of her own blood. Lyon quickly checked both bodies for a pulse, but only the woman showed signs of life. Lyon than picked her unconscious body from the blood-soaked ground and carried her to a safe haven. He cared for her wounds and kept her safe and secure from the potential dangers outside. When Celia finally awoke, she was immediately disoriented and was unsure of where she was. As she was beginning to stand, Lyon told her to rest for a few days before setting out. She agreed and remained with Lyon and the mercenaries up until she mad a full recovery. Before finally setting out, Celia was asked if she was willing to join Lyon and the Haltsworn Mercenaries in their campaign. Celia, with a sense of justice, agreed to Lyon's proposition. After returning home and reuniting with his mother, Lyon began to realize her poor health was beginning to take it's toll on her. Margaret was only able to spend another two years with her son before passing away under the tender care of Lyon, Hirim, and Celia. Immediately after his mother's death, Lyon left home in pursuit of Allestar Bay: a body of water that sat at the foot of the Titan Highlands. He remembered as a young boy routinely visiting and fishing the bay with his parents. This was one of the happiest moments he could remember, and was the only thing he felt he had left of his family. Lyon spent several nights camping along the edges of the bay, fishing and pondering on the past. After being visited by Hirim and Celia, Lyon declared that he will have his revenge on the man that murdered his father. Lyon is than confronted by general Riese of the Azarrian army who seeks the aid of the Haltsworn Mercenaries in searching for the prince and princess of Azarria. With haste, Lyon agrees and begins his search and rescue mission with the aid of Hirim and Celia.